


Femslash February Drabbles: Chanath Cha/Sana Starros

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [12]
Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Lando (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bounty Hunters, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Murder Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: This blade here is my best friend: they're partners, in every sense of the word.





	

The dying man gurgles, then sags against the electrobinders that cuff him to the bedposts of the cantina.

Sana stands and gathers her hair into a neat puff away from her face. “Easiest bounty so far.”

Chanath slinks off the bed and wraps her arms around Sana’s waist. They’re both wearing duraplast armor beneath their Tarisian negligees. “Men are stupid when they see a pretty woman.”

Sana turns to urge Chanath into a soft kiss. “I’m not.”

“No, baby.” The electrobinders click and the corpse falls to the floor as Chanath pushes Sana down onto the mattress again. “You’re brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "This blade here is my best friend."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
